The prodigy creature
by wolf dem0n
Summary: I was indeed the cat, and he the feather; the feather of an angel, and the plume of my agony. I have been put through great pain, but nothing was as difficult to ignore as the sound of my longing heart; the longing for one object at spirit.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ambled down the streets, my forehead creased in curiosity. I had never been so up close to a human before; it came as shock how wonderful these creatures were. Each time I would round the corner, my step on my toes, and leaning as if I were charging a hill; I gazed fondly at each difference in the facial expression of a mortal. Every human had a different point of view on life. I could see it inscribed on they're soul. Often, other species though I was a soul whisperer. That I could waltz into each tune placed before me. However, I could not. I had the simple ability to interpret the marks on one's life, and the point of view it creates to vision the world. As long as I had been locked up in my prison hell, I had no care intended on the souls I gazed at, but it came as a terrific shock when I fell in love, with something SO untouchable it made my skin crawl. Something so forbidding, not even the worst of the downs would take heed to win this game of cheats. It all commenced on the day I was released from the Courts. To this hour, I would never forget the feeling that coursed through my veins. By the look on his face, and the throb of my core, my hands reached for the forbid fruit that was being held above me. I was indeed the cat, and he the feather; the feather of an angel, and the plume of my agony. I have been put through great pain, but nothing was as difficult to ignore as the sound of my longing heart; the longing for one object at spirit.


	2. Chapter 1 ravenchild

Chapter 1

I observed a nearby fey dance across the pavement making fun of an unseeing human. The human had dapple colored hair that curled around his ears. He looked young, unprepared for the world that was laid out ahead of him. His amber gaze was set on the path in front, and I watched as he passed a boy on a bicycle. Returning my gaze towards the road of my own, I stepped up on the curb, and grinned at a Shadow's court faery. My curiosity set ablaze when the Raven-child stopped to glare at me. Her feathers, as hair, sprawled down her back in neat trail. In my head, she was hideously gorgeous. Her ears were pointed, and her teeth were curved in tiny jagged marks. She had plump sugar plum cheeks, and inky wild curls, which glinted blonde in the light, all made of feathers. Although she her appearance was of a small six year old, she was most likely older then I. I wasn't quite prepared for Raven-child to take a step, and when she did so, I gave her a twisted smile in warning. Instantly she withdrew her ground and gave me a threatening look, such a deathly stare for her young body. I glimpsed over her attire. She wore a black laced dress one would don a doll in. Her socks were frilled and her side hat carried large ruffles of ebony ribbon. I wanted to reach out to hold each object, to feel the silk cloth in my hand, the softness brushing against my palm. My eyes flickered back to meet hers. She however was looking elsewhere. Her watch was locked on my body, absorbing every detail her mind allowed. I twitched my pinkie finger to catch her attention. Her eyes were very astute. Instantly, her gawking bunged. She squared her shoulders and glowered fiercely in my direction, her tiny fists clamped together. I raised an eyebrow, and motioned her to get closer, eager to study her movements. She obeyed, attempting to hide her inquisitiveness.

She dipped her curly head in greetings, and waited quietly for my response.

"Raven-Child" My voice trilled, as I called her by her species, not bothering to bow. I had an oddity. Without warning to her, I reached out to place my fingertips upon her frost bitten cheeks. She shivered unpleasantly as I paused to let her read my thoughts. The purple-black glitter that glistened off the right side of her face turned deep cobalt. She didn't take my opinions well.

"I do not have the mind of a petite child," she growled softly, as the baby feathers arising on the back of her neck bristled. "My mind develops, as yours does. It has already matured." Her voice was high in pitch, silvery and honey like. I removed my touch and let my hand fall limply to my side.

"Dear one, I do beg for your pardon. I am simply interested" I smiled, allowing her mind to cogitate a question.

"What is your court?" She pondered allowed, her eye tight, still wary. A smile still plastered to my face, I responded truthfully, "I do not have one my darling. I am a recluse." She whipped backwards, putting distance between us as probing faery's passed, and they're heads turned to gape at me. Deciding rather if her wonder was worth it or subtle, she fought between common sense and marvel. Marvel won as she inclined her position so it was ready to flee if I was lethal.

"So you're a hermit. What exactly is your kind?" Her tone raised an octave in question. I laughed my voice full of wine. I rested my hand on my hip, and let the other tap my lip thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," I thought aloud, "I am what you call…a prodigy." My grin grew more pronounced. Her mauve stained eyes widened in recognition. Her hand flew to her neck as she gasped. My eyes dilated while she staggered backwards, her gaze flickering for something to grasp onto. Once her balance was regained, she bowed in surrender.

"I am so sorry…I have treated you rudely. I beg your forgiveness." I sighed, and turned on my heels, suddenly board. "You have nothing to apologize for dear one, I am what your kind call 'a prodigy' it does not mean I am one." I cocked my head to the side to taste her confusion. It rolled off my tongue in waves.

"I have the same gifts as a prodigy, but I am not nearly as pure as one. I don't belong to a court, I am a hermit as you've said, and I don't follow your rules. I am different from what you and the rest of your creatures are" Panic, shock, fear, and wonderment peeled off her skin. The fragrance of fear was sweet, very sweet, but sorrowful. I sighed heavily and swayed in the opposite direction, leading myself away from the Raven-child. She did not follow me, and I was alone again.


	3. Chapter 2 dearest Baba

**Here comes a llllllllong chapter! THe longest I've ever written for fanfiction anyways...Here's chapter two enjoy! And by the by I dont know what the main characters name is yet, so bare with me! ps. PLEASE REVIEW! I was hesitant to release this story because I never get any feed back!**

**thanks and with mush luv,**

**wolfie**

* * *

Loneness was not always my keeper. I had once lived with a Wiseman off the south bend of the Himalayas. The man's name was Baba. He was 5'6 and had long wavy snow hair, and a long white beard that matched the thigh length of his tresses. He was much older then I, dating back far then I care to remember. He was the second of the oldest Elders, and most likely the wisest. He had seen many things in his years, from the switching of nobles, to the great Italian massacre. He shared most of his memories with me, but some he kept in the shadows of his intellect; I could taste it in his expressions.

"Fear is the heart of love," he once told me, his deep voice rough and full of honey. I nodded, interested by his sudden statement. He shifted in his chair, pulling off the reading glasses that sat upon his plump rounded nose, and set his book aside. I sat cross-legged beside his heels, a book stretched out in front of me. I heard him sigh, and then he glanced down towards me. Fondness filled his eyes. He'd always thought of me as a daughter ever since he found me, but I always felt oddly guilty that I was fortunate enough to receive his love; while his previous daughter did not, but that was a whole story for later he had said to me. As for me at the time, I thought of him as my role model. I hadn't honestly understood what deep connections were, but in that point of my past, I craved them, not knowing I had any. The reason for my lost comprehension with deep connections to someone was that when I was created, I woke alone, no one to teach or share this life with. I had found myself in stoned bed, courts people gazing at me with sheer terror. Baba was the only one that saved me from myself. He offered to take care of me, instead of being handled by the special kin. Each morning I woke up in my little cot in Baba's den, I felt grateful, and unashamed of what I was.

"The world is wonderful, despite of what happens in life." Baba grinned, his wrinkles pulling up at his face.

"It is," I agreed quickly, while I flipped to the next page of my book. Automatically, my eyes flickered up to meet his when he's mood changed. He shed a wistful smile, suddenly looking his age and worn down, like a strip of leather that smells of salt.

"There's so much of it. I would have liked to see it all." This surprised me. In my eyes the world was very diminutive. Baba of all people should have realized this, due to the fact he had been in every country and village in Europe, which took who knows how long.

"But you've seen it all." I protested, my mind bubbling with confusion. He smirked, his wavy white hair resting on his thighs.

"That's not true dear one," he chortled, "not true at all." I raised an eyebrow, my curious nature wheeling in my head. I squared my shoulders and opened my mouth to disagree, but he cut me off.

"I wish we could open our eyes, to see in all directions at the same time." I gaped at the very thought of it. I imaged myself standing on a tin rooftop, the mountains bordering the horizon, the lakes and oceans growing with each drop of water, the steam that rose off the salty sea, creating more rain to restore what was taken, the swaying trees that played with breeze, humans cavorting down by the riverside, while the wild animals scurried through the forest, free and tender. The filling scene of a sunrise and sunset set off my gasp.

"What a beautiful view." My lips twitched upwards as I released a dazzling grin.

"Yes," he said sorrowfully, "if you were never aware what was around you. It would almost be a curse if you could see everything at once." I grimaced at the sudden thought of barred teeth and raking claws, but I kept my words locked in my head, pressing into Baba's mind. Indeed Baba was an unnatural creature. Not human, not vampire, not a shape shifter, nor a werewolf, and certainly not a witch. He was wizard, a strange one at that, but he preferred to be called a healer, rather then what he was. Odd he was, fighting his species and able to place thoughts in my head no one else possibly could. I found it staggering that he could also block out my persuasive mind that attempted to unwind and see everything that would happen in his life. He would not allow me. Each time he sensed my presence in his judicious judgment, my connection would hit an unforeseen blank wall. As soon as Baba's eyes widened, the white barrier broke my trance. I folded my arms and snorted in frustration.

"It is true what they say," he chuckled, amused by my displeasure. "I live like a hermit in my own head" Brilliance danced across his face, but his features were unexpectedly weighed down by a grim expression. I asked him what was wrong, but he ignored me completely, leaving me to feel utterly alone in my thoughts.

"We are going through though times again loved one." This confused me. The noble courts had just made peace with one another. I didn't see a glitch in the truce, but perhaps I wasn't looking hard enough. I stared at the old man, pleading for information, so when he said nothing I spoke.

"We are not at war, the peace has been restored. I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his great head, his long thick mane greasy in the light.

"Dear one," He hesitated, "the peace will be broken. I can see your curious nature lacks in politics, but things have been brewing in the gloom, and the treaty will be ruined, and soon." I glared at him, my eyes wide with alarm. He's words stung. I was interested in everything, including Night world politics. However, as much as I wanted to dwell on it, I shook off the tiny remark, my attention elsewhere important.

"You can't foresee that." I objected, my voice bleak. Uncertainty dripped from my skin, something had always been bugging me, as if I didn't know everything about Baba's figure. I glanced up to read his features. He's expression was torn, seeing that he wanted to tell me something, but wasn't direct on the timing. Silence took the chamber. The room became dim, and the only sound in my eardrums was the crackling of the fire.

"Oh," he spoke softly, "but I can." The shadows of the firelight flashed across his face, moving to a tune unseen. My chest felt tight. I wheezed in utter flabbergast, my gaze never leaving his once. There Baba sat. His wrinkled face grave, his hair oily, his shoulder slumped and his gray-white eye brows needed plucking. The old man watched me, reading my expressions carefully. I knew one way or another I'd hurt his feeble feelings, so I clenched my jaw and smoothed out my face.

"You can see?" I stuttered feeling light headed. Pain rolled off his leather skin, the fragrance making my eyes water.

"Yes. I can see you on my path when it is roughly cut off." Tears stung at my senses, and I bet my lip fighting against the urge to let them roll down my perfect cheeks freely. I glowered up at the ceiling, trying my best to hide them, as the wetness grew larger. Finally, it was too much. The salty water brimmed over and flowed down my cheekbones.

"Now, now young one," he attempted to comfort, previous to leaning down to look me in the eyes. I was astounded when the saccharine taste of happiness rolled around on my taste buds. I peered around the room to see where the contentment was coming from feeling there was no way it was coming from the healer. I felt absolutely stupid when he fell into a roaring fit of laughter.

"This is why you mustn't pry into my thoughts, you might not like what you hear and see." His lips twitched upwards at the ends. I frowned, setting my arms across my chest stubbornly. I disagreed to his statement entirely. I wanted to know these things so that I could enjoy everything to the fullest, besides, I liked taking the advantage of knowing how to prevent and foresee what was going to happen, and so I could prepare myself mentally and physically. Baba saw my jaw set, and knowing I was about to dispute, he beat me to it.

"I will let you see," his voice growing light, almost weightless, "'When the sun shines again, I'll pull back the blinds and curtains to let the light in'" he quoted. With that, he scooped up his book again and fit his thick reading glasses to his face. Instantly he was lost in his reading, his eyes scanning the page intently. The night in the parlor with Baba was one of many of my darkest feelings. It was funny how your glee could be murdered in a simple sentence. Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole, like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound, the sound of repetition. In the most chaotic verdict, if you can pick out a familiar background noise, you can be comforted and less pained. Even in the blackest night.

I woke up with the sweet memories of Baba floating in my head, like a lily pad placed upon the water. Dizzily, I pushed back the white comforter and climbed out of the stiff hotel bed; my heart feeling heavy, I slipped on a creamed colored dress and stepped into white slip on shoes. I gather a few things and stalked past a human, who watched me keenly as need surround his thoughts. I walked through the tasteless hallway, staring at the hideous carpeting. Faintly, I heard splashing and I perked my head up, interested. I didn't know the hotel had a pool. I continued on to the front desk, only pausing twice to gaze at the pool.

"How may I help you?" A thin short haired blonde sat at the receptionist desk, her feet up on the counter, and her head bowed as she busily worked to get the dirt out of her nails.

"Yes, I'd like to check out." The melody of my voice took her off guard. She whipped her head upwards, the cleaning of her nails halted briefly; bags shown under her brown eyes causing her to look 

fairly old for her age. The woman's mouth was partially parted open, the shock of my presents, when she gasped. I gave her a warm smile, feeling slightly awkward.

"Check out?" I repeated. She fumbled around, paper falling and pens clanking to the ground, arms stretched out, searching for the mouse to the computer. Once it met her hands she grasped it tightly, clicking wildly on the keys.

"R-room nu-umber?" She stuttered, her face flushing slightly. I rested my elbow on the marble top, my chin nesting in my palm. I was suddenly slightly board.

"209" I sighed, rocking back and forth on my heels. The human's hands roamed the keyboard, typing away fast. She sojourned to shove a piece of hair out of her face.

"That will be 185 dollars, cash or credit?" I reached into my bag and pulled out a simple snap coin purse.

"Cash" I said, handing her the bills. She took them willingly and counted. Her bottom lip trembled as she set a hundred dollar bill back onto the table. Her mortality kicked in. I could see it in her thoughts and soul. She was starving, with a little one at home. I grinned hugely, happy to see her humanity and bitterness flow over her thoughts. She did need the money, but common good won over.

"Miss," she hesitated again, her mind suddenly set, "You gave me a hundred extra. Here," She trusted the paper into my hands. Longing peeled off her rawhide skin, before she turned stubbornly away, biting her tongue, halfway angry with herself. I shoved them back on the counter.

"No mistake." I nodded when she wheeled around to confront me. "It's for you. Some sort of a tip, or what not. I have no use of it. You may take it." Helplessness had dragged her into a dark hole, and she, in turn, was trying vigorously to claw her way back out. Wordlessly, I twisted on the pads of my feet and skipped my way out the door. The money was no loss to me. I had too much of it.


	4. Chapter 3 phone call

**How'd you like chapter 2? I'm introducing us to some new character's whom I absolutly adore! For now, please review!**

**much luv,**

**Wolfie**

**P.S and no i'm not british...many a people asked me if I was british or not...and no I'm not...not that I dont love the british! As a matter of fact I'm going to london soon!**

Chapter 3

"Finally! It's ready. When will you be coming in? I don't expect to wait much longer if you have a say in the furniture." I muttered into the phone set. I was talking to a dear friend of mine by the name of Emory Stanton. I was very fond of him. He had platinum blond hair and beautiful scorching sapphire eyes. His skin was made of stone, allowing no warmth to it. He was strong, beyond strong, pale and his features were perfect. He appeared as a huge movie star; even the girl who'd swine over him claimed he was a god. He was the ideal British gentleman, his voice smooth like velvet with a clash of wine and ivory.

"I do beg your pardon. Bailey's is taking far too long to pack." He said, his motto tone bleak, but meaningful.

"Emory, that's rather rude! Take it back. We girls just need more time than men. We value our things far more then the common gentleman. Aunt Sedona entitled us to all these old fashioned possessions. I will not allow losing them to someone who won't take good care of them." I listened to the mothering voice on the other end of the receiver. Flashes of Bailey poured into my head. Bailey looked similar to me, blonde wavy hair, big dazzling blue eyes, but with a highlight of jade in them she had picked up from her human mother. She always wore her tresses clipped to the side, with white pearls imbedded in her wavy long mane. She was much paler then me however, almost albino. She and Emory come across as twins, (which I found extremely hilarious due to the fact they were lovers) turned vampire at the age of 18, never to age again, like me. They now lived somewhere in Maine, which was rather unimportant since they were moving in with me, posing as my brother and sister.

"You know, Bailey is right. You should treat you assets with more care." I scolded, a smile playing on my lips. There was a brief pause on the other end of the line, before Emory's words came fast. "Oh that reminds me! -- My fledgling! I-" I cut him off with a brief roar of laughter. "Fledgling?" I snorted, "I'd think not." Emory snickered, followed by Bailey's sweet giggles.

"Now what did you want to share with me?" I hedged, while I wrapped the hotel cord around my finger. "Ah yes, I've brought something for you cousin." He seemed to be waiting for some sort of…significance.

"Hmm"

"Yes I picked them up in Europe. I found some of them for very cheap. Some were expensive however." Immediately his words caught my attention. I hated spoiling ones money. I felt suddenly uncomfortable, almost awkward.

"I'll pay you back every penny" I vowed, already jumping to conclusions. It sounded as if someone had chocked on the other end.

"Of course not!"Emory half-way growled, insulted. "It's a gift, for letting us reside with you. You'll love it. I can already tell, it's something you would like." He said over again. I pondered what he could have gotten me, deciding against asking what was directly.

"Is it a book?" I inquired, my mind doubling over at all the possibilities that roamed in my thoughts.

"Very good, you guess is correct"

"Alright, is it poetry?"

"My assumption is as good as yours." This confused me. He was the one who held the book, not I. My probing was set ablaze. I sat on the upper corner of the bed, bent over the side table where the phone was set, tapping my nails nosily on a nearby book. Catching myself, I stopped, feeling rather human.

"So you don't know? Have you not peered into the book?" It seemed impossible to me not to creek the novel open once.

"Yes, I have" he sighed, "but I simply cannot get a grip on what it says. It's in a different language. I have tilled the end of the earth, and I can't take a couple of years to learn a new dialect. I simply just don't have the patients for it." Questions bubbled to my lips.

"What idiom is it in?" My forehead crumpled in deep thought, as my mind wrapped around the most used tongue in Europe. Emory chuckled.

"Sorry my dear, I cannot tell you. I'd plainly give it away." I was about to protest when Emory interrupted, saying he was sorry, but Bailey wanted to talk to me urgently. So the rest of the hour, I spent chatted with her, telling her which items she should carry along, and which she should get ride of. Near the end of our cellular phone call, Emory was blabbering details on the handset.

"Honestly --, you should get a job. It will seem more natural to humans, and you can make friend with one of them perhaps." This intrigued me. Very much I wanted to study human behavior but without a way to get close to them, so the job idea appealed to me.

"I'll get on that, I'm sure there is an open occupation somewhere." Places I had seen as I drove to the little town inundated my head.

"Alright love," I could hear the smile in his voice, "Then I'll see you in a few days." This was a closing sentence. I hesitated; I still wanted to converse. Knowing it was useless, and I'd have to end the phone call sometime, I spoke the words that I just realized I had been dreading.

"Okay, bye."

"Good day" There was a click on the other end, and the dial tone rung in my ear, and I suddenly felt lonely. I hung up the phone, and stretched. I got dressed quickly and flew out of the hotel. I reached my car in a matter of minutes, its sleek red paint glinting in the sunlight. It was a thunder bird, and I did love it very much. It had personality in my opinion, its leather interior that I had specially designed in Germany, the silver rims and flashing headlights matched my personal taste. I slid fluidly into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and pulled carefully out of my parking spot. I knew of one place 

that I wanted to observe humans from. With the road slipping behind me, I raced off in the petites stores direction.


	5. Chapter 4 flashback

**Haha! Another long chapter! I'm so happy I'm actually keeping up with this story! so far im on page 14! Althought it doesn't sound like much, it is to me! Keep on truckin...and I do appoligize...I still dont know her name...but please review and enjoy!**

**MUCH Luv,**

**wolfie**

**ps I'll be updating my profile so if your looking for a good read stop on by! ;**

* * *

Flashback:

I was taking a stroll beside the crashing waves on the beach, watching attentively while the new sand rolled onto the former wet sand. Baba gazed at me, wickedly amused.

"You're so curious my child." He chuckled, pausing to pick up a smooth rock. I turned, a question forming on my lips.

"Why do the tides change?" I bent over to let my fingers brush against the wet powder. A new swell washed over my hands, and I felt the dust shy away from my hand.

"They change by the will of the moon. If we didn't have the moon we'd either freeze or fry." I gaped at him, snapping my head upwards.

"The moon?" I asked flatly.

"Yes" the old man chortled. His arm pulled back, his shoulder rotating back in his sockets. I noticed he still clasped the stone. I stared as his limb whipped out, chucking the rock out into the ocean. Intuitively, I followed it with my eyes, my head positioned at an angle where I could see it perfectly. The pebble must have been a magic pebble because in danced across the water tops, spinning and turning, picking up drops of water as it went. My sharp hearing caught each drum of acess rain that dripped off the sides. While the liquid skimmed across the cold surface, ending its dry pattern; it sparkle silver in the sunlight. Conclusively, in its final bows, it caught the wind and dipped its front end into the heavy sea. It struggled to lift itself free of the salt water, and realizing it would fail; it sputtered to a stop, and dove gracefully into the deep. My silent awe was broken by a bellow of hilarity. I snapped my jaw shut, flushing, and glowered at Baba.

"Don't laugh at me!" I trilled my timbre full of spit. Almost immediately, the giggling stopped and a wide grin was plastered to the old healer's wrinkled face.

"You are most defiantly odd" his grin grew more pronounced, as I pursed my lips.

"Odd?" I echoed, grimacing.

"A magnificent type of odd" he chuckled rubbing another bland level rock in his plumb fingers. Like a slingshot, his arm recoiled, before flicking out, his wrist angled so the nugget caught the water. My previous anger was replaced by curiosity.

"Is that a new spell?" I cocked my head sideways, my hair falling along my back.

"No" he smirked, attempting to contain his amusement. My eyebrow puckered, confession spreading across my face.

"It's not magic?" I asked, my voice flaunting an octave higher. Baba shook his head and picked up another rock and handed it to me. It was a light gray color, with a jade outline. Tiny crystals dotted across its even texture, each crystal shaped in a different size.

"Toss it" he whispered in my ear, pushing me forward to encourage me. A replay of everything Baba had done to make the stone dance played out in my head. I repositioned myself, my joints pulsing and my muscles flexing. I drew my arm back leisurely, giving a quick peek in the old healer's direction in wonder if I was doing it correctly. He nodded in support, a smile spreading across his haggard face. So, in confidence, I snapped my wrist ahead, realizing the gem that I had held in my palm. As soon as it touched the water, it skimmed the surface, twisting and turning almost in slow motion. I gazed at it, as it mimicked the waltz of the previous pebbles before it. I squealed in delight.

"Very good" He appraised, obviously pleased. We continued on our walk, passing a few fey, whose eyes were locked on me. I ignored them all; I always did. We strolled in silence as I thought over questions that I had been meaning to ask.

"Baba, if you could live anywhere-anywhere at all- where would you live?" The man looked down at our feet, his facial expression thoughtful. After a moment, he lifted his head again.

"I don't honestly know. I suppose I'd run on a train, aimless in wonder. I'd have an outdated map crumpled in my pocket, not caring where I went. After all, it's all different names for the same place." My nature peeked. "Hmmm" I reflected. My mind's works began to turn.

"You right" I nodded alas, "It's all the same isn't it?" As soon as the words parted with my lips, meaning rammed into me. A wreaking ball tore me down, while a plow plowed me over. Tears nipped at my cheeks. Baba shifted in alarm.

"I'm never going to get out of here am I?" I whimpered, heartbroken.

"Of course you are!" He smiled, attempting to cheer me up.

"No. I'm not. You said so yourself, it's a different name for the same place. That means the outside world is the same as--" I motioned around the beach, "This!" I halfway spat, venom entering my tone. The wizard fell to the floor cackling. I jolted, startled by his outburst. In my opinion, I did not think this was a laughing matter. I scowled as he tried to stand up tall again. He regained little balance, and reached out to rest his hand on my shoulder for reinforcement as he chuckled.

"I meant the places are named for the same places. When in actuality, there's only one place!" His knees felt weak with laughter.

"We all live on planet earth!" He blurted, spitting in my face, his visage reddening in color. I was confused and taken aback.

"Nowhere is as terrible as this mini portion of our mother planet!" I almost yelped with joy; watching the clouds roll overhead when I had flung my head back to giggle.

"One day I will leave!" I announced to the heavens. Instead of laughing with me, Baba stood speechless.

"Baba?" I asked worriedly, skipping over to look at his face. He gave a grim grin and took hold of both my hands. His forehead creased, and his face was unusually pale white.

"You will leave." A smile touched his lips, but it did not meet his eyes. "Beforehand, however, tragedy always strikes before a new dawn." The intakes of those words were ghastly. Tears threatened my features, as I opened my mouth. I felt like a hopeless crybaby, which I was not. At the time, nevertheless, I was.

"Will you be alright?" I managed to wheeze. I was frightened to my core. He chuckles, temporarily lifting out of the misfortune that was upon us.

"No, but you will go through hardships. Far more than anyone should allowed to be put through." I sighed in relief, my shoulders slumping, allowing the stress build up to be let go. The old man gripped my shoulders fiercely, as if trying to keep that stress locked in the muscle. His motions caught my attention as I refocused on the healer. His gray eyes were warm and serious as he picked the right words to speak.

"My child," he said slowly, "I cannot tell you what kind of hell you are going to be put through. Vines will trap your body, thorns piercing at each tender spot of the heart. Make sure you listen, I'm trying my best to prepare you." What he could never know was that there was no way he could prepare me for what would ensue next. Forever more however, his warnings were needed. For that day I stood there on the beach, covered in wet sand, Baba's finger's clutched on my white blouse, was the emptiness I would feel a very long time. Standing there, my fatherly figure scared to his wits, me shaking my head, my mind hazy with disbelief and terror. Unexpectedly, I was soon cradled in the man's arms, his limbs encircled around me, like his frail arms could protect me. At the time, I felt like they could. He stroked my hair respectively, whispering in my ear all the while,

"Burn it down," he chanted, "Burn down your troubles, and your past when your freedom comes." I shivered at the thought of forgetting him. I could never… "Burn it down, till the embers smoke on the ground, and start anew. When you heart is an empty room; with walls of the deepest blue. Indeed, it will save you." He hugged me tighter and kissed me on the cheek in the precise moment I realized something was wiggling its way in-between our hug. A circle of hands wrapped around the old healers waste and yanked him backwards. Fingers from behind clasped around my own limbs, shredding our embrace apart.

"Baba!" I wailed, to shock for the tears to trace my face. Thunder roared overhead as the downpour began to fall. I watched in horror as Baba was ruthlessly dragged in the opposite direction.

"It commences now!" He bellowed my way, fighting with as much strength as he had to kick his way free. "Spring will come soon, and bloom. It is then that you will find a love that shall be true. Do not hold on to me my child, I shall see you soon enough." With that, something clunked me over the head, and the shadows began to fall over my eyes. End of flashback.

I awoke from my slumber covered in seat and screaming. The sugary scent of Baba was easily overpowered by the nightmares that mocked me in my own head. The old man's words, nonetheless, echoed in my mind.

'Spring will come soon, and bloom. It is then that you will find a love that shall be true.' I sat up slowly, checking to see if I was still in tacked. When I made sure I had both arms and legs, I stood up and stretched lazily; reminding myself of a cat bathing in the sunlight. Gingerly, I crept towards the kitchen and hesitantly glanced up at the calendar. It was the first day of spring. My breath caught and I grasped the counter for support. It had been a whole year since I was let off my choke chain. Today was the day. It was this spring I would find my love, according to Baba, whom I trusted completely. It didn't help either that I could feel it in my bones. Going against my curious nature, I was actually terrified to meet him. I wanted so badly as to stay in my protected hotel room, and not to go outside, but I knew it wasn't very plausible. Either way, he would find me. My hands shook and my teeth rattled. Finally, overcome by the alarm clock, I sighed and hurried to my closet to get ready. While I searched for clothing, my mind functioning way too quick for me to catch up with, a silver bell went off in my head. Baba had not said when I would find this love of mine. More cheerfully, I brushed my teeth and skipped my way down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5 the burgandy vampire

****

-sings- INTRODUCTION!!

* * *

Chapter 5

"What's today?" I asked my co-worker while I fiddled dumbly with my fingers. I was getting impatient. As I thought about it now, I didn't understand my reaction to the first day of spring, nor did I understand the fear of seeing him. My emotions had changed dramatically. How I yearned to see him, to meet and touch him.

"June 20th" I sighed and my face fell. Perhaps Baba had been wrong? The thought had been very unlikely, but even so, it had been two months and no sign of my mate.

"Hey --!" I finished stacking the cans on the shelf and turned to my caller.

"Yes?" I tried to make my voice light.

"What time do you start school?" I looked over my associate carefully. She had short brown hair that curled around her ears at the bottom. The woman's eyes matched her hair tone as she gazed back at me. She was actually going against nature to be friendly to me. You see, humans did not approve of our alienisms, so by nature they shy away from our kind, which is a very good reflex because most of us prayed on they're kind. I shook away the thought of me eating this kind person.

"Day after labor day" I stated proudly, picking up another can to place it next to the previous one. Despite how much I disliked being petite, I had to admit, I was short. My co-worker paused before plucking the can out of my hand to set it on the top ledge. I grimaced.

"Sorry, and thank you Jennifer" I said politely. I was unexpectedly tiered. It was almost the end of the day.

"No prob, and call me Jen." She stared down on my, giving me a warm grin. I smiled back, forgetting my problems due to the fact I was too busily chatting with my newly discovered friend. It wasn't until I was walking home that I remembered my dilemma with a shocking blast. I had been wondering through the park aimlessly in thought, when I was suddenly tackled to the dirt floor! The strength that restrained me was tremendous; far too much for a human being. I was to shaken to fight back, in spite of that; I managed a treating hiss through my clenched jaw, my lips pulling over my teeth to show what would ensue if something unexpected were to happen. In actuality, when in danger, one converts to its basic ancestral behavior. If you think about it, the basic weapons for most mammals are its teeth and set of claws. Back in the day, the glimpse of my barbed fangs would plant a seed of doubt in the predators mind. My nerves finally caught up with my racing mind, and I began to struggle.

"Don't move." A high pitched voice growled quietly so only I could hear it. It was the kind of melody that would make a mere mortal fall in love. So soft, like a chiming silver bell. Somewhere I heard muted unnatural footsteps. I also noticed the thin arms that held me pinned to the earth. They were a little too strong, and the scent was a little too sweet and fervent for an average human. I recognized the scent double times over. A vampire was bent over me, her straight burgundy hair draped over her shoulders. I read her expression carefully. Her maroon eyes were narrowed, her head ducked, and her back arched like a prowling sleek black cat. It looked as if she was paying much attention to the noises 

around her, her head cocked at an angle, her lips smashed in a frustrated line. I pressed into her mind. She was running, hiding from someone. No, not just someone, she was concealing herself from many people. Nor were they actually 'people', they too were vampires. I froze, panic gripping my core.

_Stop rummaging through my mind. _The silver dipped voice hissed in my head. I flinched; shocked that she could speak in waves. Only one fey I knew could do that, but he couldn't block out my mind. She too couldn't block out my determined mind.

_Let go of me. _I spat, my fingertips twitching. I was preparing to strike.

_If you move a fraction of an inch they'll spot us. Shut up and stay out of my head. I need to concentrate. _Her words stung, while anger filled my cheeks. I craved for information, and her foul way of putting things doomed her from the start.

_I will not get out of your thoughts until you tell me what the devil is going on._ I sounded silly, I had to admit, but I was annoyed and reckless. I wanted to know what it would cost me before I made my move. Her head snapped downwards in a rapid blur, even for my sharp eyes. Her features were tight and her lips pulled back, but she said nothing aloud. I wish I could have said the same for my thought process…

_Three vampires from the Night world have come in search of us, get the picture?_ I pursed my lips, her disrespect irritated me.

_Us? _I endorsed dubious.

_It would be more prudent if I explain things later, for now. Don't. Move. _Each word was emphasized, and despite my temper, I obliged, feeling the pressure lighten on my limbs. Minutes passed, and finally the female's shoulders then slumped; her eyes shown relief in addition to the never ending gloom that seemed natural to her glint.

"They're gone" She assumed, unclamping her stiff arms from my upper shoulder blade. My brow puckered as I leaned up on both elbows, using my hands to brush back my perfect tresses. I stared over the vampire crossly. She had long burgundy hair, as my mind already established, dazzling gray eyes, and her features were beyond beauty itself. Her skin was pale white, a slightly rose color under her flushed cheeks. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her knees and outstretched a hand to me. I took it, and she helped me up. It was then I become aware of her attire. The vampire wore a navy blue knitted sweatshirt that read in gold coloring 'St. Cecilia's private Academy'. To top off the look, she also wore a dark warn blood colored plaid short skirt, with traces of the navy blue inputted in it and matching high stockings. She noticed my gaze.

"It's a prep school" She shrugged, sounding rather board. I said nothing, allowing the awkwardness to cling to us.

"So what's your name?" I watched her, my mind going blank. _My name?_ She noticed my hesitation.

"What you don't know your own name?" Her tone was bitter and doused with sarcasm, yet still beautiful, as was mine.

"Watch it." I rumbled through my clenched teeth. Her eyes widened as she thought of losing me. My anger was replaced by confusion, previous to giving her a questioning look. Her thoughts began to race, pulling up ideas from her thick head and twisting them to try and fit them into the missing puzzle pieces. The vampire rocked back on her heels before controlling some emotion I could not comprehend.

"I'm very sorry. I'm being rude." She extended another hand for me to shake, "I'm Scarlett" I eyed her cautiously. My sight and head was perfectly clear. Supposedly three vampires were after me and her both, and I was suppose to find my lover this spring. I had not, and this leech was waiting for me to take her hand.

"You can trust me" She assured sharply. "And I'm not a leech." We both rolled our eyes.

* * *

**HURRAY!! I just love Scarlett...she one of my all time fav characters, I can tell you that, and she totally kicks butt! I had alot of fun coming up with her, so I hope you guys enjoy her nature as much as I do...and IM SORRY! hangs head I havn't come up with the main characters name yet...but im working on it!**

**Please review!**

**lotz of luvs,**

**wolfie**


	7. Chapter 6 enter the sisters

**WOAH! Sorry it took me so long to update...I've been so busy with cross country and school that I've bearly had time to sleep! Anyways, the introduction of two character's whom I love dearly are now HERE!! WOO! And im scared...i have no reviews...I am utterly alone in my writting :p**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! AND I STILL HAVN'T THOUGHT OF HER NAME YETTT!! GRR! Please send suggestionss!**

**With love as always,**

**wolfie**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

"What now?" I asked as her hands brushed up against mine. Her expression turned thoughtful, debating between two ideas.

"No, I'm currently living with two other people." I answered for her. Surprise lit her dark eyes.

"Do they know you're…what you are?"

"Yes! You'd think I wouldn't tell them? I'm not that unpractical" said I flatly. Scarlett shrugged. She padded forward, beckoning with her hand for me to follow. I pursued her reluctantly. I allowed my pace to match hers, as she looked over me in a peculiar odd fashion. I stared back at her, waiting silently for my questions to be answered. She alleged nothing as we strolled the park her face reflective. I noticed the trees were an unnatural leafy green that only the summer sun could bring out in the tinge, and the air was abnormally clear. It seemed a perfect day, yet here stood beside my body a bloodsucker who wanted something from me, nevertheless I felt anomalously at peace.

"I suppose you want to know where we are going, huh?" She concluded. She kicked at a fallen stick and sent it flying in the opposite side of the park. Her strength was nothing to be questioned. Ever.

"I suppose that would help clear my shaded thoughts" I heard her laugh softly.

"We're going to meet up with my sisters. We're not blood related, of course, but we are each other's and closely knitted. We are our own group of nomads, traveling from place to place by sheer pain. We live for one another I presume. We vampires crave for each other's company, yet rarely do we find a clan to stick with. Funny world isn't it?" I affirmed her words true.

"Up ahead on the corner my sisters are waiting for the both of us. Let me do the talking and keep out of Beatrice's way. She has a way of…dispatching our kind." I grunted.

"_Our _kind?" I sniffed, excitedly aggravated, "But you are a vampire! I am not. I don't kill humans for something so simple. We are entirely different-" She interrupted me hurriedly.

"Nonetheless we are the same. I know you as you know me. I can read souls as you do. I can hear people's thoughts and travel my words through waves like your fey friend in the Night courts. I am unbearably strong. I am older than you, more vigorous than yourself. One day you too will need the blood that I crave. Wait and see young one, you shan't hold out on the essentials much longer. Don't appear to me like that. I know better than you, do you hear the change in my accent? I use old fashioned words as do you, yet mine are more elderly than you can imagine. The day will come when you too will require changing your tone of brogue. For people will notice you more. Hush now. Not even a word. Beatrice will be clucking in a second once we round this church. Keep your eyes down and don't gaze directly at her. Your very existence depends on me. Do you hear? Nod yes or no. For I will stop here if you don't." I sighed, bobbing my head up and down seemed harder then I imagined. Soundlessly, we turned on Morass's Street. I heard the smooth intake of breath before a booming voice split my ears.

"Scarlett Delaine! What is this?" Despite the vampire's warning's I squared my shoulders and glanced up to meet the plundering eyes of another day walker. I was beyond belief. Beatrice, I deduce, was a lovely pale skinned leech with wavy wild red hair. Yet none of this occurred to me until later. What I was so bewildered, roughly speaking, was that the eyes I stared at weren't hers at all. Jade green dead eyes of a human being glared back at me with such loathing that I lurched backwards. I could see that the vampiric poison that was shooting through the blood vessels of the mortal's eyeballs was slowly turning the soft pink tissue of flesh into a lifeless purple. The venom in the leech's blood was killing them.  
"You dare stare at me with such intensity? You devil! I'll show you!" Beatrice screeched, a raw metallic sound coming from her sweet child like voice. Scarlett moved to block me, her hands flung out in protection.

"Beatrice, 'tis not what you think my beloved, she is one of us." The red head paused in mid stride, her face scrunching in utter helplessness. It was then I noticed the presents of the second sister. She was much more casual instance, yet equally surprised. This vampire had long curly blond locks of hair that hung around the middle of her back. Her form was perfect, a slender fragile like body represented her form; big breasted; slim waist; and a small figure. She held herself in her arms as if she were cold. Each of the sister's wore the same uniform that Scarlett wore, mostly in attempt to look bland.

"Don't be rash; give me ten seconds to explain. I found her. _**They** _were searching the park for us when I happened upon her. We owe it to her, you know we do!" She stood motionless across from the two of us, her hand still raised to strike, yet her eyes were blank and her mouth hung open. The second woman began to shake violently. Her fists clenched and her jaw shut she stared at me with understanding. Instantly, I felt the need to weep. Blooded tears stung at my eyes as I peeked from Beatrice to Harriet. I'd picked the name Harriett from the mind of both vampires. It seemed to suite her innocence, but deep behind her looks, she seemed capable of torture, yet she would do nothing to her darling sisters. She clung to them with hopes of a better future. Never would she ever strike her adored. A timid small child pushed her bike up the side walk, giving fleeting looks at the three of us. She could tell by our nature that we were different, and that we were in a quarrel.

"Let us move this somewhere else, no need to involve another blameless soul." Harriet said mutedly. Her voice was soothing, as she begged silently with her older sister. Her tone sounded like a mesmerizing silver bell tone, seductive and chilling; luring and kind. Beatrice leisurely lowered her arms as the girl drew closer.

"Fine," she hissed, her lips pulling back over her pointed teeth. "We will talk back at the house." Scarlett took my hand then and a electric feeling coursed through myleft limb as I cried out in pain. Dots began to dance across my eyes as she whispered slowly in my ear.

"I'm truly sorry! I must do this. For your welling being…now sleep loved one. You shall wake up soon enough." Her timbre faded as I fell into deep water.


	8. Chapter 7 darkness, laced in a box

**Yay! My story has now reached to chapter 7! Oh indeed I am thrilled! Please enjoy and leave me with reviews and suggestions...hell I need them! I honestly was lacking in my personal oppinion in the chapter, but deeply I am satisfied.**

**Luv you much,**

**wolfie**

**P.S REVIEW GOSH DERNNIT!"**

I awoke in a padded box; the cushions beneath me were velvet red. I traced the side of the wooden case; half confused trying to find the opening. A sudden panicky feeling swept over me as I realized what I had been put into. I was lying frozen in a coffin made of oak wood; I could smell the fresh forest scent of it. I was just about to bang and throw myself against the edges when I heard voices outside of my prison. They were female, no doubt, yet I did not recognize them. By the octaves and tones of their voices I could tell that they were arguing. Sudden thoughts raced into my head. Where were Scarlett and her horrid sisters? Why was I placed in a coffin? The fluent accents of the pitch of their timbres told me that they were not the vampires I knew.

"Charlotte if I do inquire, please her out. No harm can come to us." The twang of her speaking she was indeed Russian. I sniffed the air, feeling quite like a dog, yet the only scent that came to me were the smell of forest and the murky rusted texture I laid on.

"Rosa, I say no. She's one of them! How can you not see it? She was raised in the 'Noblemen'—" -the loud heart spit out the words-"Courts! She'll turn us in. Now kill her, before something terrible happens to all of us." There was a long pause before a soft voice spoke up.

"She hates the Night land. She told me so herself. She was raised to believe she was an unpleasant thing,--"

"Ah! But she is! Are you all blind? Can you not see?" There was a shuffling of feet and a metal scream filled the room.

"Oh calm down Beatrice. You know what I mean; besides you're not technically blind since you can distinguish through those eyes of your dead"

"They're not my dead!" I heard Beatrice spat. A sigh echoed the chamber.

"Yes they are and you know it. Quiet you or I'll throw you out."

"You cannot do it!"

"At listen to the poor girl, she has everything to lose…what if it was you? Wouldn't you want your voice to be heard? Let her talk." The first angel said fervently, trying to break the quarrel. Stillness took the air as I began to sob, the rain drops poured down my cheeks. I wiped them off, becoming aware of droplets of blood within the salty tears. However, I could have cared less. I knew I what I was evolving into, I knew it when I had slept. Vivid dreams filled my head, yet I was not afraid of changing into one of them. I craved for the power that I suddenly felt. I flexed my muscles; the sensation of strength rippled through out my body.

"She's awake. Hush now, 'tis time for her to talk." To my surprise Scarlett was in the room. Dooming footsteps thudded there way closer to me. Locks on the casket jingled as a key was shoved through the open mouth of the bolt. The crack of impute told me the padlock had been open and I waited for the lid to budge. Despite my previous feelings of the darkness, I did not want the cover to unfasten. A groaning of wood sounded as I light flashed into my eyes. I threw my hands over my face, for the sunlight hurt.

"Get up" Cold rough hands reached for me as they hauled me out of the tomb. I was shoved forward and into someone waiting arms. I shook for the fear in me, over powering my sudden clear thoughts.

"Your safe now, no destruction will come to you. Hush now, quiet." Scarlett whispered in my ear while she stroked my blonde hair as I wept in her arms. Her words were calming; nonetheless, I knew she was half lying.

"Alright now, relax. Have some composure. Dear one, please state your name." The one who said this I could not see. The sun was burning my eyes, and I kept them shut. She seemed the leader of the pack, for her voice was full of authority.

"--" I answered, as the daylight was suddenly cut off. Gradually, I opened my eyes. Dread and worry set upon me. There were many more vampires then I assumed. I did the metal math in my head. Eleven leeches.

"Where are you from young one?" The alpha started. I searched the room to pinpoint her tone. She sat off to the right of the curbed table, her hands folded politely on the table. I glimpsed her over carefully, absorbed by her natural beauty. The woman had dark black hair and tanned oiled skin. She looked Aztec almost, or rather Egyptian. Her eyes were a crystal pale sapphire, bold and outstanding. She looked like a goddess, her form commanding the attention in the small room.

"I do not know surely if I knew I wouldn't be here." I prattled, trying to slow my breathing. She nodded, seeming wickedly amused by my tactics. I half admitted to myself that I was slowing down the process, making my last moments count.

"Oh don't be so sure my darling, we may spare you." She smiled curtly. I gave her a cryptic look, my courage flaring. She disregarded the glare with a flick of her hand.

"No hostility. Who raised you if you have no family?" The need to protect Baba fluttered in my stomach. I was about to answer her question with a well thought up lie, but Scarlett quickly interrupted.

"A Wiseman off the Himalayan Mountains, his name is Baba; he is a 'healer'." She emphasized the last word, throwing me an apologetic glance. Instantly I shielded my mind from hers. No more would she be able to see through me so easily. The alpha cocked an eyebrow, as if she could see through my determination.

"Already have I come to a conclusion, she's honorable, she may keep her life and live with us." Without thinking, the words flew out of me.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot, I have two friends who are currently living in my house. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue on with my life. Oh don't worry!"-Raising my hands-"I won't snitch on you, you perfectly safe. Now, please! Let me go home…" I trailed off as my vision became speckled with spots.

"Sleep well my beauty, for you shall encounter us soon enough." Darkness consumed me once again, but this time I welcomed it. I took it in my arms, embracing it with both hands I lay in numbness.


	9. Chapter 8 angel, yet where is the dream?

**INTRODUCTIONNN!! BUT SUPERRRR SHORT CHAPTER...D; ahaha I love this chapter but its too short, and I find it lacking...I don't know,(lalala?), but oppinions would sure help! PLEASE REVIEW, and indeed I am absolutly sorry, but I still havn't thought up her name...But please enjoy this chapter!**

**Much luv, **

**Wolfffiee**

**P.S(REVIEW CHILDREN!!)**

**P.S.S(If you have any name suggestions I would love to hear them!)**

* * *

I awoke my skirt dirty and shirt matted with leaves. I sat up slowly, shaking my head back and forth as if to brush off some odd dream. Something was on the tip of my conscience, yet I couldn't grasp it in my mind. I searched, but found nothing. Somehow I couldn't quake off the feeling that I had forgotten something rather important. Suddenly I realized where I was. I was sitting on the dusty park floor, a checkered white and black wool blanket sprawled across my lap. I came to full alert, quickly scanning my surroundings. It took me a while to collect it all in, but soon I was leaning over, mouth aghast, the most beautiful angel I had ever seen in my existence. His dark auburn sun touched hair flickered in the wind, the smell of him luring me in some eerie fashion that I'd never felt before. I wanted something from him, but I couldn't understand what. As if I were a bird locked in a snake's eye, I searched him over. His face seemed flawless, his lips the perfect soft cherry, and the parcel locks of hair that hung low to his face. His nose was skinny, yet just as faultless. The dimples in his warm rosy cheeks made me feel weak to my knees, which was rather humorous, due to the fact I wasn't standing. His chin was the perfect length, smooth and also seamless. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel the gentleness of his mane. Nonetheless, I held back, skimming his attire. He wore a tight dull green and navy blue stripped shirt that emphasized his features. Some brand logo was stitched over his left breast, but I could have cared less, let alone recognize it. He wore worn down jeans and brown shoes, one of his laces haphazardly untied. My gaze could barely keep off his face, for it was a matter of seconds before I re-sketched his beauty into memory. His mouth was parted half way open, his breathing coming at a constant pace. I bent farther over him, my slightly curled blonde hair brushing across his face. Instantly his eyelids fluttered open. He stared at me for spit second, eyes wide in extreme shock; then reared upwards. Instincts took over, before my dead forehead could meet his, I flung back away from him, a quick blur in his eyes. I glared at him the fear replacing my curiosity. I was in deep trouble; leading my fold of cards into his hands was absolutely absurd! I had just shown him what I was in the most careless way I could have possible imagined. But did he understand? That I would find out. His eyes dilated for a moment, before an uncanny expression cast across his face. He sat motionless, giving nothing away in stance.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Said I; forcing my voice to rise in distress. He smiled, pausing to sweep his fingers through his enchanting hair. For the first time my eyes connected with his. Jade, a pale jade coloring with a tint of light brown forced a shiver down my spine. Who had eyes such as these? I couldn't understand my reaction to this simple man. Baba's words suddenly echoed in my head, while unbeknownst to me, my hand rose to my temples, as the pressure increased in my skull causing me to cringe in pain.

"Are you okay?" I glanced up at his face, his expression actually filled with worry. I smirked.

"Just fine thank you, is this yours?" I motioned to the plaid blanket. He nodded as I handed it to him, his face flushing a crimson red.

"Sorry, I found you laying here, and you looked so tired, but I first I thought you had fainted, but you were snoring and-you looked cold-so I thought I'd wait till you wake up, then I fell asleep and—" He seemed flustered, his hands rubbing against one another. The appearance of his façade made me giggle.

"No, I understand. No need to explain yourself, I trust you." I was absolutely startled when I looked up. I hadn't noticed before, yet he was leaning towards me, his eyes locked on my face with a dimmed light, as if something were taking control of his body. I blinked twice, while he drew closer. The gap between us became indecently unbearable and I soon found myself inclining to him as well. However before our body's could meet, I found myself in time, and tore away from him, knowing his eyes wouldn't be able to make out what was happening. I ran. Further and faster than I had ever ran before, the wind at my back; my teeth flashing in the sunlight that was too bright for me to bear. I gave my being into my thoughts, swinging them onto the paths which lead me to Baba who stood next to the spellbinding boy. Nevertheless of how much I wanted to give myself over to him, to take the auburn hair boy into my arms, something important traced my lips, but I couldn't make out what. My ethics, for the love of me, told me what I should seek right. Don't. Not now, don't fall in love. Nonetheless, my heart pounded hard in my frame, the visions of the sweet boy filling my dazed mind, for I could not think of a better sway of patterns that I wanted to follow.

* * *


End file.
